


Honeybear

by Serpex



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gratsu - Freeform, Gratsu Fluff, Honey, M/M, Sickness, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Natsu chugged pure honey and gets a little tummy ache. He turns to Gray for help.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 64





	Honeybear

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sore from work. I can't sleep. I looked up a random prompt generator. It said, "Include honey in your story." So, you all get this. Enjoy ("^^)

“Sometimes, I am completely unsure of what goes through your brain. I get you don’t have much, but even this feels too stupid for you,” Gray remarked as he stroked Natsu’s gut. The other groaned as he rolled to his side away from his boyfriend’s voice. The half-naked man instinctively grabbed his salmon-haired dunce and set him upright once more. “Not that I don’t enjoy your company, but like why didn’t you go to Lucy’s or just checked into the infirmary?”

“She’s with Erza on a girl’s night in the next town over. And guild is too loud right now,” Natsu mumbled. Gray scoffed and rolled his eyes. He could tell they were bullshit lies. He had spoken to Lucy earlier in the day, and the infirmary was damn near sound-proof.

“Let’s be honest. Half of that noise comes from you.” 

“Shut up.”

“Make me.” Natsu gave a lazy middle finger before letting out another groan. Gray took a deep breath before going to peruse his rather sparse cabinets. He hadn’t expected to see Natsu today, but when Happy came knocking frantically at his door, he couldn’t help but investigate. It was a hilarious sight at first when he saw Natsu on the floor surrounded by empty jars of honey. But, when he saw the normally feisty man starting to turn green, he knew something was wrong. In the end, it was just a standard stomach ache.

It seemed strange considering Natsu could digest many things, but practically drowning in pure honey could do anyone. Not everyone has the best sweet tooth, and it wasn’t exactly the most nourishing either. 

Truly, it didn’t matter to Gray. He was determined now to help his love. Natsu and he had bumps and more history than most. It was a miracle when things actually started working out in other ways than just teammates or guildmates. The moment the line was crossed and became companionship of lovers, Gray was thrilled and nervous all the same. 

But right now, Natsu needed him. Out of everyone, he chose him. 

Gray came back holding a cup of tea and handed it over. Natsu wrinkled his nose as an overwhelming smell of ginger entered his system.

“Don’t want it,” he moaned as he tried to push Gray away, but Gray held firm.

“Drink it, and you’ll feel better. I can’t do much since I don’t really have much right now. But, drink this now and take a nap while I go pick up some actual food. Then, I’ll cook something to settle your insides, and then we can… Cuddle. Sound good?” he asked. Natsu debated it, but his inner turmoil was crushed under his desires.

“Oh, fine.” He begrudgingly took the cup of tea and took it down in one gulp gagging at the taste. It was certainly different than sweet pure honey. This was like drinking underwear soaked in sewer water. Gray watched longingly as Natsu recovered from the bitterness before grabbing his things. Just before he could leave completely, Natsu called his name.

“Hmm? What is it?” he asked. Natsu gave a bitter yet cheerful grin and threw a thumbs up at Gray.

“Thank you, Gray,” he said. Gray huffed and returned the smile.

“No problem, Natsu.”


End file.
